


Safe and Sound

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [16]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is still traumatized by what he did as Jokul Frosti, and Pitch is still getting his revenge on the boy for what he had done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song nor do I own ROTG

Ever since Pitch came back from his frozen death, Jack has been tormented by nightmares. You see the Guardians had thawed Pitch out, without Jack who did not want to see the body, and left him in his lair. Now that he was free he tormented Jack. And Jack never told the Guardians. That is until one night it was really bad.

Jack had fallen asleep during a meeting, but, instead of waking him up, North had carried him to his room and let him sleep. The winter spirit seemed very tired these days so it seemed right…at the time.

The others were talking in the Globe Room when Bunny shushed them his gaze set on the hallway leading to Jack's room.

"Bunny? What is it?" North asked.

"Quiet." Bunny snapped. He swore he heard muffled cries coming from Jack's room but he wasn't sure.

"Please answer me Bunny. What is wro-" North was cut off by a terrifying scream. It was one filled with pain, sorrow, fear, and insanity. The sound coming from the only room with someone sleeping. Jack's room.

With wide eyes they shot towards the winter spirit's room. When they entered they were met with a heart wrenching sight. Jack was thrashing in his sheets, screaming his throat raw.

"Jack!" They all screamed, or signed. They rushed forward and North began shacking the boy's shoulders.

"Jack! Jack wake up!" North screamed as Sandy tried to get rid of all the nightmare sand upon the boy's head. As soon as the sand was gone, Jack's eyes shot open. He began to look around franticly, not seeming to notice the others.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Being the mother she was, Tooth pulled Jack into her arms and Jack clung to her like a life line, tears streaming down his face.

"Shhh. It's ok Sweet-Tooth we're here." Tooth said gently combing her fingers through his snow-white hair. As the Guardians looked at Jack they couldn't help but see how he was like the child he truly was. The light those shadows tried to snuff out.

"P-Please don't l-lea-ve me. I d-do-n't wan-t t-to be alone." Jack said between sobs. He didn't want them to go, like in the nightmare. In it the Guardians had left him and, in his sorrow and anger, he turned into Jokul and killed them. Then he changed back and fire circled around him, carrying their taunting voices.

At hearing his broken plea, all the Guardians' faces filled with sorrow. He truly sounded like the frightened child he was.

 _Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

"It's ok Jack just go back to sleep." North whispered. In response Jack shook his head.

Tooth looked down at him, "Don't worry Sweet-Tooth we won't leave you."

Bunny nodded his head, "That's right. And don't worry Snowflake we won't let anything hurt you."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Jack looked at everyone but as soon as his eyes settled on the window he gasped, closed his eyes, and turned away. The sun was setting and, while it was still beautiful, it made the sky look like blazing fire, reminding Jack of his nightmare. Bunny went over and closed the window so Jack would not have to see it.

Then Tooth started humming a lullaby, hoping to calm Jack down.

 _Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

As Tooth hummed, Jack slowly fell under its calming spell. His eyes dropping, threatening him with sleep from all the sleep he lost from all the nightmares and her calming voice. Soon Jack fell asleep, falling limb against Tooth.

Sandy sprinkled some dream-sand on him and they got Jack tucked in.

 _Just close your eyes_  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

They smiled down at the winter spirit. Yes he was defiantly their child in this family, even if he denied it. He was their own child and they would protect and comfort him no matter what.

That night they all slept in Jack's room.


End file.
